1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired/wireless apparatus for charging a battery of a portable terminal and a wired/wireless charging circuit thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wired/wireless apparatus for charging a battery through at least one of wired charging and wireless charging and a wired/wireless charging circuit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various functions are increasingly added to a portable terminal. That is, a portable terminal of the related art includes various convenience functions such as a voice call function, an image call function, a wireless interne function, a digital audio player function, and a digital broadcasting function. Power is supplied to the portable terminal from an embedded battery. However, a use time of the battery is limited. Accordingly, the user must charge the battery. In order to charge the battery, the user must electrically connect the portable terminal to a charger. The user must charge the battery using a separate charger. Due to the restriction of the limited use time of the battery, portable terminal manufacturers have generally provided a wired charger capable of charging the battery.
In recent years, there is interest in a wireless charger for addressing the inconvenience of a wired charger. However, a portable terminal of the related art does not include a capability of being charged by the wireless charger. Accordingly, a wireless charger of the related art cannot charge the battery. Due to this, a portable terminal user must charge the battery using the wired charger, thereby causing the inconvenience.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.